Agni Kai
by dickard23
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee keep their relationship secret from their parents. After a blunder by Zuko, Ozai finds out and Azula challenges him to an agni kai for the right to court Ty Lee. Lemons and fluff. This is a one shot.


Mostly Lemons and Fluff, obviously Tyzula.

* * *

Azula was five years old when she met Ty Lee and Mai. The two girls had been encouraged to befriend the Princess by their social climbers for parents, and Azula needed to relate to someone who didn't care about the palace squabbles. Everything was an arugment in the palace: the Fire Lord vs. Ozai, Ursa v. Ozai, Ozai v. Zuko, Zuko v. Azula, Ursa v. Azula. It was nice to have two friends who thought about other things.

Ty Lee just wanted to do cartwheels and Mai always wanted to say something snarky and imagine she was throwing something at the heads of anyone she didn't like. Azula found them both refreshing in their own right, and they became the Princess's best friends.

Azula was nine when Lu Ten died, Azulon died, her mother left and Ozai took the throne. She didn't cry at the funeral (Lu Ten and Azulon had a double royal funeral) not wanting to look weak in front of her father. She was balling when she got to Ty Lee's house. Mai's house was closer, but Azula wanted to be away from the palace for a while, so she found the bubbly girl and cried on her shoulder. Azula had always admired Lu Ten, even though she didn't know the Prince very well. He seemed smart and couragous. She didn't like that Iroh abandoned the seige. "His son died for nothing, Ty Lee."

After that day, Azula buckled down on her training. She had to be the best. She had to stand strong, and she looked to best Zuko at every opportunity. If Dad could skip over Iroh, why couldn't she skip over Zuko. Their rivalry increased in bitterness, and Azula had the firebending advantage where Zuko claimed the birthright one.

When Azula was eleven, she started to notice that Ty Lee looked different. All of them had grown taller, and Azula was the youngest, so she hadn't started to fill out yet, but Ty Lee was getting curves. Azula didn't know why, but she kept staring at Ty Lee randomly. She would have to avert her gaze after a while, not to look weird. The girl was pretty, but she had always been pretty. Something was different now, and the Princess couldn't name it: same clothes, same braid, same giggly personality. Why was she so hard to look away from?

She consulted Lo and Li and before she could mention Ty Lee was the person she kept staring at, Li blurted out, "oh you have a crush on a boy! That's what it means when you can't stop looking at him."

Azula changed the subject. No way she had a crush on Ty Lee. Girls don't do that with other girls. That much the Princess knew.

But when the Princess turned twelve, she knew even less than she thought she had before. Her own body started to change and when it did, she thought even more of the acrobat and her thoughts became increasingly salacious. She thought about touching her, especially when Ty Lee was showing off a new move. Her flexibility became a sticking point in the Princess's mind. The worst was when Ty Lee was doing a back bridge. Azula wanted to just grab her hips and drag her down to the grass.

Azula started to think about all of the positions she could possibly fold the young acrobat's body into and what Azula might do once she had. The saucy books she had read in the library did not nothing to quelch these confusing feelings.

_Stop it AZULA! She's your friend, not your concubine_. Although, the Princess would like to have Ty Lee at her beck and call. It was no fair. If she were a boy, she'd be a viable heir to the throne, and she could have Ty Lee. She could be half as smart and have everything she wanted. This sucked.

They were at the palace hanging out. Mai was babbling about Zuko. Gross! Azula couldn't understand Mai's attraction to her stupid brother. Ty Lee was always talking about a different boy. She could never pick one of anything. The girl was always changing her mind from what her favorite food was to what was her favorite season. The only things that stayed the same were her braid and her love for pink. Azula thought everything else was variable. She's a dingbat, and she's optimistic enough to make a spirit crazy, but she's somehow incredible and perfect.

"Were you even listening, Azula?" Mai asked her as the Princess had been pondering what it would taste like to kiss Ty Lee.

"You said something about marrying my brother and having ten kids?" Azula scrambled, having no idea what she had said.

Ty Lee was cracking up.

"I was talking about our birthdays. We're turning 13 this year. The boys will start trying to court us."

"Well, you can have my twit for a brother. I'm sure Ty Lee will have her pick of the litter, and I'd soon as well throw a fireball at any stupid boy who tried to bother me."

"Zula," Ty Lee laughed, the only girl who could call her that. "Don't you want to fall in love and be kissed under the moonlight?"

Yes, but not with any boy that would be coming to her party, or any boy at all, only one girl would do. "No."

"I think you will when you're ready."

"Maybe that will be when ostrich horses fly."

"You think they'll be able to learn?"

Mai rolled her eyes. Azula shook her head.

* * *

Ty Lee turned 13 first, and Azula wanted to get her the perfect present. She went to all of the shops, but none of them had what she thought was suitable for Ty Lee. She ended up in a jewelry shop and asked him what he had for sale.

"Princess, I have everything in this showcase available, and I would be happy to make you jewelry if you have an idea in mind."

Azula looked and she saw gold jewelry and diamonds, but nothing shouted out Ty Lee. "I want you to make something, but I'm not sure what. I need a present for a girl who's turning 13, loves pink and wants to be an acrobat."

The jeweler was hoping for something more like a picture. "Well, I would be happy to make her a necklace with pink diamonds and I could put a small gold acrobat in the middle."

"You can get pink diamonds?"

"I sure can. I'll need a week to get them and another week to make the necklace."

"Perfect. I will return in two weeks time." Azula left a deposit and headed home. When she returned, she was thrilled with what he had made. She had assumed the gold acrobat would be dangling from the necklace, but it was fixed into it, pink and white diamonds alternating around the acrobat. "It's lovely."

"And I'm sure you're lady friend will love it."

The Princess blushed. "We're not that kind of friends."

"Jewelry is never just jewelry," he told her with a wink. Azula grabbed the necklace, paid the rest of the bill and then headed home.

Ty Lee's party was in three days time. Azula couldn't wait to give her the present. Ty Lee's actualy birthday was on a Thursday, but her party was on a Saturday to maximize attendance. Azula showed up on Ty Lee's true birthday to give her the gift.

She climbed Ty Lee's trellis, avoiding the doorbell so she could escape her sisters and she knocked on the window.

The acrobat wasn't expecting any company and jumped off her bed. She looked and her best friend was holding a box in her teeth. Ty Lee opened the window.

"You're here?"

"Well, duh. It's your birthday. I brought your present."

"Oh Thank you." The acrobat wondered why Azula didn't just wait until Saturday like everyone else.

"I'm not everyone else," the Princess answered with a huff, her jaw hurting from holding the box with her mouth.

Ty Lee undid the ribbon and opened the box to see her necklace. She unfolded it, looking at the shimmering beauty. "Oh my Agni, it's amazing."

_I hope so. It cost me a small fortune. _"Well, you're the most amazing acrobat, and now everyone will know."

The giddy birthday girl lunged at the Princess, pulling her into a big hug and squeezing tight. _She feels nice pressed up against me. _Azula pulled away before she started drooling.

"Let me put it on you, so I can see how it fits." Azula put on the necklace. It was short, but not too tight. It looked like the world's most expensive collar in a way. "You look like royalty," Azula said honestly.

"Coming from a Princess, that's quite the complement." Ty Lee's lips curled into a slight smile. She had a way with flirting with everyone, so Azula knew not to take it personally, but she wondered if her friend had any idea what her half smiles and eye glances do to her. She felt her heart racing.

"I should probably get going, but I'll see you at your party."

"And at school tomorrow."

"Oh duh!" Azula made a quick exit, feeling the need to take a cold bath.

* * *

When Saturday came, Azula put on a simple, but expensive red and black dress. She knew better than to wear her fanciest outfit to her best friend's birthday party lest she outshine her, but she still had to look like a princess. She wore gold hoop earings and kept her hair in her normal top knot. She and Mai got there early to help Ty Lee get ready.

"This is so weird. I'm going to get paraded like a prize Komodo Rhino."

"World's sexiest komodo rhino," Azula said, meaning to say it under her breath, but she realized she failed when Mai and Ty Lee stared at her.

"Haha!" Ty Lee cracked up. "That's funny."

Azula tried to laugh it off, but she felt fucking dumb.

Mai noticed the box on Ty Lee's dresser. "What's that?"

"Oh it's my birthday present from Azula. It's so pretty."

Mai opened it, and her jaw dropped. Azula was one for nice presents, but this was very fancy. Mai got a nice knife on her last birthday from the Princess. "It's stunning."

"I know. It's even got an acrobat in the middle. It's so, ME!"

Azula liked seeing Ty Lee's smile, but she noticed she was getting a weird look from Mai.

They got Ty Lee's make up on and hair done. She went with heir hair held up with a clip instead of in her classic braid. Azula thought it would look nicer down, but then you wouldn't be able to see the necklace. Azula put it on Ty Lee, her fingertips grazing the acrobat's neck.

"Perfect," the Princess said as she stepped back.

"Oh, thanks again," Ty Lee hugged her, making Azula step back.

Ty Lee went downstairs when her mother called her. Azula was ready to go outside when Mai stopped her, "What's with the gift?"

"You don't like it?" Not that it's your gift.

"It's gorgeous."

"I know. That was the point."

"I mean, it's the kind of thing my dad would get my mom."

"Then he has good taste."

"Don't fuck with me Azula? You like her."

Azula wanted to lie, but her face was already crimson from their hug. "So what if I do? It can't happen. I have to breed heirs remember." Azula went outside before Mai could say anything else.

Azula hated the way of society sometimes, shopping women like their prizes and stupid men get to be the victors. Sometimes, Azula wished they could do away with the men all together. What good are they again? Big egos and being dumb.

* * *

After more guests showed up, Lady Ty Lee got introduced by her father and various boys started kissing her hand, telling her how pretty she was and how nice her necklace was and offering her various gifts. Her father didn't recognize the necklace of course. He assumed her mother borrowed it for the occasion. Her mother assumed that her father had borrowed it.

Ty Lee smiled at everyone, staying nice and friendly as she made her way around the room. Azula got sick watching it. She didn't want these gross boys all over her friend and she liked their parents even less. "Look at what we can offer," she hissed mimicking one of the fathers. "We have room for an ostrich horse and a gazebo." One of the servants snickered.

Azula hadn't realized people could hear her. Maybe she should wait inside. Mai noticed Azula's retreat and thought maybe it was better the Princess take a break before she did something rash. Mai went to check on her other friend. "So find any boys that catch your eye."

"Well, I like all the attention, and they all seem nice, but how do you know? They probably act like this on every girl's birthday."

This was quite insightful, especially for Ty Lee. "I suppose you know by their actions. Not just during the party, but how they treat you afterwards. You don't have to choose tonight. I was just wondering if there was one guy who stood about above the rest."

"Not yet."

Mai shrugged and went on to survey the scene. Ty Lee's father approached the birthday girl. "Admiral Chan's son is here to see you." He definitely had on the most fancy outfit, possibly more so than Ty Lee's.

"You are quite a gem, and that is a perfect necklace. Wherever did you get it?"

Ty Lee blushed. Before she could say Azula gave it to her, her father said, "Oh her mother must have gotten that. She's just borrowing it."

"Too bad. I bet it looks better on you."

Ty Lee started to talk to him. He said all of the right things but his aura looked kind of green, which either meant he had a stomach ache, or he was a slimeball.

When Chan tried to kiss her, Ty Lee opted for slimeball, and she ducked, causing him to kiss the server who came to take people's empty glasses.

"UGH!" Chan yelled. "What the hell?"

* * *

Everyone turned and looked at her. Ty Lee ran inside, wanting to get away. Azula was just getting ready to leave after having carefully come up with an excuse when Ty Lee ran into the house. Azula quickly followed her.

"What's going on?" The two girls sat down on Ty Lee's bed.

"Where have you been?"

"I had a stomach ache," Azula lied. "What happened to you."

"The Admiral's son came, and he was nice at first, but he tried to kiss me, and I didn't want him to so I ducked, and then he kissed the servant and then he yelled at me."

"He had the nerve to yell at you at your own party. I'm going to go hit him." Azula was fuming. How dare he yell at her Ty Lee?

The birthday girl grabbed her arm. "Don't do it. His father is here."

"So. I'll hit him too for not raising a better son. He had no business trying to kiss you. He hardly knows you and you're not some hussy who's going to give it up because he wants it."

Ty Lee was surprised her friend was so upset. "I got away from him. Why are you so mad?"

"What else could I be? You're sweet, smart, and completely wonderful and then he goes and acts like a slimeball and a jerk to match. I could just burn his house down."

"Azula!"

"I could. You deserve so much better. Someone who cares about you and wants you to feel special. Not someone looking for bragging rights or a cheap thrill."

"But I haven't gotten to know any of them yet. One of them could care about me."

"Not like I do."

"What?" Before Ty Lee could inquire further, she felt soft lips on hers. The Princess's mouth was closed, her lips tasted like fire juice as she breathed against the acrobat. Her hands found Ty Lee's arms and pinned them in place, terrified the girl was going to run away and that this would all be over. Ty Lee froze in place at first, but when she got her wits about her, realized she liked the kiss and began to kiss back. She pushed her lips forward, but she couldn't get her arms free until Azula relaxed. She started to tease the Princess's leg with her foot, encouraging her to relax and when she could wriggle her arms free, Ty Lee wrapped them around the princess and embraced her. Azula tilted her head and opened her mouth. Ty Lee followed, but their tongues didn't leave their own mouths. Azula sighed into the kiss, her hands finding the top of Ty Lee's back when Mai came in.

"Your father wanted to know where you …."

The two girls broke apart.

"I'll tell him you had a panic attack or something." Mai was about to have one herself.

Azula hadn't thought about what would happen after the kiss or what if everyone knew. She didn't even know how Ty Lee felt about being kissed.

"Did you like it?"

"The kiss? Let me think about it." Ty Lee smiled and kissed Azula, pulling the Princess back into her arms as she opened her mouth once more.

* * *

Both girls were sure their parents would not approve, so they kept their relationship a secret. Mai was the only one who knew, and she told no one, not even Zuko. The girls would meet when they knew they wouldn't be interrupted, while the Fire Lord was at war meetings or when Ty Lee's parents were busy at some noble's house.

All was fine until one afternoon, where Zuko was supposed to meet Mai, but she didn't show. He went into his sister's room to ask if she had heard from Mai when he saw Azula on top of Ty Lee, kissing her feverishly. When Azula heard the door open, she freaked. Zuko ran and she chased him.

"I didn't …."

"You will tell no one."

Zuko realized he had the upper hand. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Do you know what dad would do to me or what Ty Lee's parents would do to her?"

"So."

"So if you caused Mai to lose both her best friends to an early death, you would have no girlfriend."

"Maybe, if she ever found out. I bet Dad would kill you both before she got wind of anything."

"What do you want?"

"For you to do my homework for a month."

"A week."

"Two weeks."

"Fine. Now go away."

Azula went back to her room. As loathe as she was to admit it, Zuko had all the cards now. Azula did his homework, and she even did it well, but after two weeks, Zuko grew lazy. He didn't want to do his work quite yet.

"I think I need another two weeks from you, or I could tell father."

Azula hissed. She couldn't do this forever. "Fine!"

Zuko went and got his books. Azula set them ablaze. She decided today was the last day.

"I'm telling Dad."

"And I'll tell him you blackmailed me into doing your homework and will tell your headmaster you cheated and when you get expelled, Dad will kill you."

"Dad's going to flip out even more when he finds out your dating Ty Lee."

"What!"

They both turned around. It looked like Ozai had heard everything. Zuko hadn't actually planned on telling him. Oops! He offered an apologetic look, but Azula only hissed at him as she followed her father.

They got to his chambers and she kneeled in front of him. "Tell me Zuko was making that up."

"I can't because I would be lying. I wish to court Ty Lee, Father."

"For what purpose?"

"I wish to make her my consort."

"And if I say no?" Azula had two choices, well really three. She could dump Ty Lee. She could try and keep the relationship and lie or she could stand up and fight.

Nothing ventured nothing gained. "Then, I'd have to challenge you to an agni kai."

"Do you think you would win?" Ozai sneered.

"No, but I'd rather fight and lose than be a coward, Father."

"Fine. Meet me in the ring in fifteen minutes."

Azula gulped. Well, it's too late now. _Maybe Ty Lee will still like me once I'm nice and crispy_.

Azula went and put on her armor. It wasn't enough, but it would offer her some protection from her father's blasts. She had just learned how to throw lightening, and she didn't want to use it, but she would in order to live.

Azula met her father in the ring. They bowed, and Azula threw her fire first. Her only hope at winning was to get a hit in before he got himself warmed up. She moved quickly, throwing blasts, sweeps even a whip or two.

Ozai evaded her easily. He was impressed with her tenacity and realized she was quite serious. He started to throw punches and kicks her way. She evaded them, but it took a lot of energy to duck and roll so she started throwing fire walls and vaulting herself up with her flames. Ozai chased her around the ring and once she got tired, he knocked her down and when he went to leave his mark, Azula threw up a fire wall, giving her some space so she could try to condor lightening. She was surprised when she didn't feel an attack.

"I'm not going to burn you," Ozai said.

"You're not?" She put down the fire wall.

"I wanted to know how much you are willing to fight for her. Picking a mate is a huge deal, and there will be political challenges to you courting a female, even if she is a noble. I wanted to know if you were tough enough to take it, and you were. It might have been suicidal, but it was brave, and I did not raise you to be a coward. If you can hold your own against me, I'm sure you can handle anyone who may challenge you.

You have my permission to court Ty Lee, but I expect this not to interrupt your studies or your training. Understood."

"Yes, my Lord." Azula bowed and left the ring.

* * *

Zuko watched the agni kai from afar. He couldn't believe Azula actually got into the ring to fight father. He was sure he'd be an only child after this. Suddenly, the fighting stopped and they started talking. Only Azula could talk her way out of an agni kai with their father. "Damn girl was born lucky," he muttered.

Azula knew what she had to do. She had permission from her father. She just needed one more dad onboard, and she would not need to keep Ty Lee a secret any longer. Azula ran to the florist, got a bouquet of lilies and a box of chocolates and made her way to Ty Lee's home. She offered the lillies to Ty Lee's mother and the chocolates for Ty Lee. "Is your father in?"

"Uh yeah. What's going on?"

"I have good news, and I hope to have better news before I tell you." Azula kissed her cheek and went to meet her girlfriend's dad.

"Princess Azula, what brings you to see me?"

"Hello. Sir. I am here about Ty Lee."

"She's welcome to go over to the palace any time."

"I didn't come to invite her over, today. I came to ask your permission to court her."

"To what?"

"I wish for her to be my consort if she will accept me."

Ty Lee's father looked at her as if she sprouted two heads. "Does your father know about this?"

"Yes, and he gave his permission."

"Well, in that case, so do I." He couldn't pass up an opportunity for his daughter to be a princess, even if the relationship was unconventional.

"Thank you Sir."

Azula went to Ty Lee's room and gave her a big kiss. Ty Lee kissed her back before she broke away. "My parents are downstairs."

"I know. I just got your father's permission to court you."

"What? But what about the Fire Lord?"

"I got his permission too. Zuko blabbed, so I had to talk to him."

"He just agreed."

"No. We got into an agni kai, but he gave his permission instead of burning me when I got knocked down."

Ty Lee clutched her tight. "You got into an agni kai with your father over me?"

"You're worth it. I wasn't going to give you up without a fight." Azula kissed her again and then went on to trace her hands along her girlfriend's sides.

They broke apart when Ty Lee's mother came in. "Dinner's in 10 minutes."

"I should get going, but will you come over tomorrow?"

"I will. I promise." They pecked, and Azula went back to the palace. The Princess whistled the whole way home, finally able to be with her girlfriend in public, but then she realized, she had no idea how to court a girl. Lo and Li taught her how to be courted. This was going to be a challenge.

* * *

When Azula got home, she found her mentors bickering over who ate the last of some trivial food item. "When you are done, I would like your assistance."

"Of course Princess."

"We're done."

She explained her dilemma, and they showed her the scrolls that explained how traditionally royal men would court their ladies: hunting (which was out since Ty Lee loved animals too much), singing (Azula couldn't imagine losing that much self-respect), dueling (beating up Chan sounded like great fun actually) and the usual which was lavish gifts. Azula felt like she needed to find something special to court her girlfriend and she could do the gifts and the fighting, but they wouldn't be enough.

While Azula tried to come up with the perfect way to court her girlfriend, she didn't even notice her own birthday approaching. Mai had moved to Omashu at this point, so it was just the Princess and the Acrobat, and although Azula would be having a lavish party where lots of gifts would be presented to her, her father had no reason to show her off to the teenage boys. She was off the market.

On Saturday, Azula woke up for her usual sunrise training with her father. She was surprised that it was only two hours instead of the usual four. "Lo and Li said they had a lot to do with you today."

She first took a bath and then she went to find them. She had a day of pampering and practicing her procedure.

"This birthday will be different from all of your earlier ones. You are being announced as a young lady today." They went over etiquette, popular topics of conversation: music, politics, theatre and they discussed her relaitonship with Ty Lee. "This will be you first major event as a couple." Azula gulped. She hadn't really thought about that. She was just hoping to coast through the party and then run off when no one was looking.

"What do I have to do?"

"You are expected to have her at your side. Introduce her to people she doesn't know and to dote on her of course.

"Dote?"

Lo and Li looked at each other. For such a bright child, she was clueless in social situations.

Ty Lee was nervous and excited about her gift for Azula. She packed her present in her overnight bag, and brought it with her as her parents took her to the party. When she got there, Azula was still preparing with Lo and Li. Ty Lee hid the present in Azula's closet and told the Princess she would get her present after the party.

"Why after?"

"Because you have to save the best for last," the acrobat said with a smirk.

Azula huffed. She hated surprises, but it was impossible to stay mad at the girl so she said, "well, it will have to be the best then."

"It is."

When Azula was ready, she was announced to her awaiting guests and her girlfriend was at her side. The Princess took her hand and guided her to the chair next to Azula's throne. She was given a variety of compliments and presents from fine silks, jewels, weapons, but the most impressive gift was one from a quirky inventer Kai.

"Princess, my gift to you is the world's first rollercoaster." He described the unheard of term. The track was made of metal and the car powered with a steam engine that utilized firebending. "It is quite a thrill."

"I see. What is the purpose of a rollercoaster?"

"Fun!"

Azula smirked. She had received lots of presents, but none of them were for her sole amusement. "I'm sure it will be quite interesting."

"Can we ride it?" Ty Lee asked wide-eyed.

"I will take you there tomorrow. Where is it?"

The inventor showed her a map. It was on a parcel of land about 10km from the palace.

* * *

After receiving her gifts, they had the royal dinner, a seven course meal, and Azula was finally at the grownups table. She was not only included in conversation, but she was the focus. She remembered to introduce Ty Lee to people and to mention her talents whenever they fit the conversation. Her acrobatics seldom did, but Ty Lee's chi blocking were easier mention.

After dinner came the drinks and Azula was now old enough to get some champagne. It didn't taste as good as it looked to the princess, so she declined a second glass.

After paying her dues, she bid her guests good night and went inside. Her acrobat followed her into her room and told Azula to close her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Because I have to get your gift put together, and I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"It didn't come here in one piece?"

"Just turn around."

Azula sighed as she faced the wall. Ty Lee took her time getting ready, periodically telling the Princess no peeking until finally she was done. Ty Lee sat down on the bed and told Azula she could look now. The Princess spun around to see Ty Lee in a silk nightgown with lace on top. Her braid gone as her hair framed her face. "My present to you is me," she said as she pressed her lips to the Princess, sliding her legs around Azula's hips, pulling them together.

Azula's tongue darted into Ty Lee's mouth as she ran her hands up the silk, feeling Ty Lee's soft skin underneath and rubbing her sides with her warm hands as the acrobat sighed into her mouth. Azula cupped her girlfriend's full breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze, eliciting a soft moan as she kissed the girl's neck and down her shoulders.

The Princess didn't know what perfume her acrobat was wearing, but it smelled fantastic, spicy and fruity. Azula flipped Ty Lee onto her back and slid her hands up the silk, touching Ty Lee's raw skin and rubbing her breasts, feeling the girl's nipples harden in her hands as she groped her more firmly this time.

"OOOHH!" TY Lee moaned as Azula dragged her nails along her back and down to her hips.

Azula suddenly stopped. The room suddenly felt very hot.

"Do you like your present?" Ty Lee asked nervously.

"Best present ever."

Azula untied her dress and then pulled the silk camisole off Ty Lee. She sucked a swollen nipple in her mouth and teased with her tongue as Ty Lee squirmed and moaned beneath her. Her hand attended to the other breast, forcing the acrobat to arch her back in pleasure as she tried to stifle her moans. The Princess pinched her nipple hard.

"OW!"

"I like it when you moan. Don't cover them." Azula sucked the tender nipple into her mouth and teased it with her tongue.

The acrobat felt a warm wetness between her legs and raised her hips to meet Azula's leg. The Princess began to rub her, causing the girl to moan loudly as she spread her legs. Azula slipped a finger past the girl's underwear, rubbing her tender lips.

"OH AZULA!" Ty Lee's face was flush, sweat dripping down her forehead as her body started to quiver.

The firebender smirked as she slipped her finger in deeper, exploring the acrobat's tender chasm as she plunged in and out.

"OHHHHHHH!"

Azula started to suck on Ty Lee's neck, eliciting hisses and moans as she went faster and deeper. She used her thumb to tease the girl's clitoris and it wasn't long before Ty Lee started to thrash.

"OH! I'm so close." Ty Lee started to gush. The princess kept going, through the acrobat's aftershocks until her hand got pushed away.

The firebender sucked her fingers into her mouth and said, "you taste wonderful." She pressed her lips to her lover's and put out the candles with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Azula woke up at sunrise with her girlfriend's head resting on her chest. She kissed her forehead and wiggled out of bed, needing to get ready for her training.

She put on her training robes and did her hair. After putting on her shoes, she kissed a sleeping Ty Lee once again before she went outside to meet the Fire Lord.

"Azula, are you ready?"

"Always Father."

She bowed and started with her katas as she did every day. She then did her agility drills, fighting movements and her fire squats/pushups superset and then it was sparring. Azula's flames were hotter than usual. Ozai almost lost an eyebrow a couple of times.

"Trying to take out your father?" he teased.

"No. My flames just feel stronger today." Azula wasn't sure why. It couldn't be the bubbly girl sleeping in her bed, or could it?

After three hours, Ozai had enough of the scorching heat of Azula's flames. "Let's call it a day. Don't you have a rollercoaster to check out?"

"I do."

Azula went inside where her servants bathed her and then she woke up Ty Lee.

"Good Morning Zula!"

"Get dressed. I'm taking you to see my rollercoaster."

"Yay!" The acrobat scrambled to put on the clothes she packed, and they got downstairs. "Are we eating first?" she asked as her tummy growled.

"No. I think eating before we get on a thrill ride is ill-advised." The hungry acrobat nodded and they were off on the palanquin.

When they got there, Kai's assistant was there to power the ride. Azula and Ty Lee sat down and lowered the bar, which locked them into place. The assistant used his lames to heat up the water, producing steam which powered the engine. The car started to move forward, inching the girls upwards. Azula thought it took forever. Ty Lee grabbed her hand. She was shaking.

"Don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you."

They shared a quick kiss and then, BAM!. They started dropping faster than they had ever moved before. Both girls screamed as the wind took their hair back. Azula's topknot came out and her black locks flew behind her. Suddenly, the slowed down to what felt like a stop, but they were inching upwards again, just to plummet down a smaller peak until the ride was done. There was a hook that pulled the car up a ramp back to the beginning.

"Now how was that for a birthday present?" the assistant asked her.

"Now that was a thrill."

Ty Lee could do nothing but babble as the two girls headed back to the house. Azula kissed her to shut her up, and it did, but it didn't make it any easier for Ty Lee to speak normally. She just stayed quiet as she rested on Azula's shoulder.

As the months past, Azula struggled with the whole courting procedure. Ty Lee was quite content with their "dates" which were typically dinner at the palace and Azula's pleasing her afterwards, but the firebender thought there should be more to the process.

When Azula saw that the circus was coming into town, she knew she had the perfect gift for her acrobat. She went and got the best tickets in the house and planned a day for Ty Lee.

She found a nearby restaurant to have dinner before the evening show and a perfect park to take her through afterwards.

"The circus is coming to town!" Ty Lee told her excitedly. "Can we go?"

"I'm sure we can." Crap! She wasn't supposed to find out about the surprise.

"When can we go!"

"When you least expect it."

Ty Lee didn't understand the answer, but she dropped the subject.

* * *

Two weeks later, Azula invited Ty Lee over for a date. "Come over at 5:30PM."

Ty Lee thought that was early for dinner, but she came over anyway. When she got there, Azula was waiting by the palanquin. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner."

"Where are we going? Should I have dressed up more?" Ty Lee was wearing a nice robe, but not one of her fanciest.

"I'm the Crown Princess. We could go in rags, and it would be the next fashion trend."

"Oh Zula! You're too much."

They got to the restaurant, which specialized in fried komodo chicken, FKC as it is known to the masses. It was crispy, spicy and came with lots of sides.

"This is so good!"

"I know. It's why I picked it even if their decorations are tacky."

The waitress glared at them.

"What? It looks like a blind girl decorated this place."

"I like it," Ty Lee said. The decorations were loud, the colors bright. Azula thought this place looked ridiculous.

After dinner, Azula blindfolded her girlfriend and took her to the circus. She assumed Ty Lee could guess where they were since it smelled like a circus, but she seemed genuinely surprised when she took off the blindfold.

She squealed and then hugged the Princess, who was always startled by these hugs, no matter how many she received.

They watched the performances: clowns, bears, acrobats, tiger seals, mongoose dragons, and a knife swallower. Azula thought this place was creepy, but her girlfriend loved it, so she held her hand and smiled.

* * *

After the show, Azula took her to meet the acrobats. As Ty Lee asked them questions, the Princess stayed silent. Then, they headed for the park. When Azula waved her hand a row of candles lit, leading the couple to a bench under the open sky.

"It's a full moon," Azula told her as she pulled the acrobat onto her lap for a kiss. Ty Lee straddled the firebender's waist, kissing her girlfriend under the moonlight. This moment was so much more than she had imagined. When she was out of breath, she broke the kiss, just to ask, "can ostrich horses fly yet?"

Azula blushed, shook her head and pulled her close. "Not yet, but if we keep doing this, maybe they'll learn."

The palanquin came to get them when it was time to go home. The two girls held each other as they went back to the palace. They made their way to the princess's room. Azula quickly took the acrobat's dress off. She went to pin her to the bed and the curvier girl flipped her over, pinning the firebender's hands over her head.

"Let me take care of you tonight."

Azula prefered to stay in control, which meant it was usually she who was pleasuring Ty Lee. The Princess nodded weakly as the acrobat stripped her of her clothes. She moved slowly and cautiously, getting Azula's silent approval with each motion. Eventually, she had the girl naked and in front of her. Ty Lee kissed her gently and began leaving soft kisses down her neck, across her shoulders, down her arms, up her sides, all over her chest and down her stomach. She stopped at the top of Azula's hips and teased her with her fingertips, running them along her thighs, and behind her knees until the Princess gasped, "please."

The acrobat had never heard her beg before, and it was an amazing sound. She lowered her self down between the Princess's legs and gently licked her.

"Again," the firebender cried.

Ty Lee repeated the movement, enjoying both Azula's spicy taste and the salacious moans that escaped her mouth. She used her fingers to trace along her folds as her tongue teased her lover's clitoris eliciting moans and gasps from the Princess's mouth.

Azula arched her back, her hips threatening to buck wildly as she hissed and trembled, desperate for more. "OH SPIRITS!"

The acrobat enjoyed Azula's reaction and slipped a finger inside her, earning even louder noises. She curled the finger forward and rubbed her g-spot, until the Princess started shrilling. She clamped down on the finger as she spasmed out of control. She gripped the sheets, clinging onto them as her body lost control. When she was done, she was a panting mess, covered in sweat, hair everywhere. Ty Lee was happy with her work and giggled as she kissed her cheek.

The acrobat woke up, blissfully naked with her firebender draped over her arm. Azula's servant had come to tell her that her father had to reschedule their training as there was an incident in the Northern Water Tribe, and he needed to go to a war meeting about it.

She opened the door to see two teenage girls tangled in the bed sheet, naked. "Princess," she called.

Azula snapped awake, pulling the sheet over her lover. "What?"

"Your father has to reschedule your training."

"Did he say when?"

"No."

"Tell me when he has a time." Azula closed her eyes and went back to bed. She had no interested in getitng up before she absolutely had to.

She and Ty Lee basked in the sunlight coming through her window. Azula wanted to spend every morning just like this.


End file.
